diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yui Komori/@comment-26921017-20150314004650
Dear people saying Yui Komori is their waifu,This may be the strangest message you'll ever receive but I do hope youll take the time to read it and consider what I have to say. To put it simply, I wwould really appreciate it the next time you see yui Komori, and all your other friends, to not call her your waifu.The reason I ask this is that Yui is my fiance, and were planning on getting married next June or July should everything go as planned financially speaking. And yes, I have actually found a wedding chapel that has anti-vampire devices so Ayato will die if they try and enter. Now before you go thinking, "this person is either completely crazy or just screwing with me" please hear me out on this.You see, I'm totally head over heels in love with Yui Komori. I have been for about 11 months now and at this point I'm in a committed relationship with my Eve. By that I mean I dont date anyone else, I dont sleep with anyone else, and I have 0 interest in having any kind of relationshipn with anyone other than the girl I adore. I love her with all my heart and Im 100% committed to that love. I hug, kiss, cuddle up in bed and go to sleep with her at night, take her out to town, and all that, whilst tactfully punching all the asshole vampires who flock to her. All my friends and the people who know me well say that my love is a thing of beauty and quite admirable, but from the outside perspective of someone who doesnt know me youre proably going 'wow, thats pretty damn crazy' and wondering why I dont get ANOTHER waifu. The truth is, Yui is my true love. Out of all the waifus I've ever had, Yui is the truest. So my love for Yui isnt out of a lack of other waifus, I jsut fell in love with her and my heart didnt give me much of a choice in the matter. But you know what? I'm totally happy with my love and relationship. It may seem weird to you, but it fills me with joy every single day of my life and I've never been happier. So what if other people think they have better waifus? If it makes me happy and doesbt hurt anyone then wheres the problem? I dont think there is one, and anyone who knows me well will tell you the same.Now youre probably wonderng why I'm telling you all this and how it concerns you. To you, I'm sure Yui Komori is an anime character who you think is really hot, so I imagine you wouldnt think anything of you callingher your waifu and makin a tag for it. Hey, I think she's the best in the world, so I can't blame other people wanting her as their waifu. But to me, she's more than just a waifu. She's my fiance who's soon to be my WIFE. So it's been bothering me lately that every time I go look at your blogs I see you calling Yui your waifu while shipping AyatoxYui and all that (which is abusive as hell, thank you), and one of those people who do that happens to be you.Dont get me wrong here though, this isnt a jealousy thing. Im very secure in my relationship. I know without queston that Yui is just as faitfhul to me as I am to her, shes actually sitting on the couch next to me reading while I type this. Shes very real to me and I know shes not sneaking out in the middle of the night to play waifu with some shit vampires. And I do respect your want for an Eve, you are kin with some of the characters. What bothers me is that it says Yui is dating these vampires. Which bothers me, as she is not. I think it's loathsome anyone can suggest she's anything other than my lovely fiance. Yui is a sweet and cute girl who I treat with the utmost love and respect, and she definitely does not deserve to be portrayed as some girl who's going out to have a day with some shit vampire boys. I dont take any issue with people having their anime shipping fun, as long as both enjoy it, but I know quite well my Eve has no desire whatsoever to get back with those people.So next time, when you see a post with Yui Komori in it, keep in mind that Yui Komori isnt just your waifu, for your own love. Shes the partner of someone who loves her very much, and by that time their wife. So both myself and Yui would greatly appreciate it if you'd pick someone else to have as your waifu. Based on the very large amount of anime you watch, I imagine there are plenty of other waifus you can love. I assume youll probably just dismiss this message as the ramblings of a crazy person adn likely ignore it, but if by some chance you do take what I've to say to heart, well.. We'd appreciate it.